


Murmurs for Sunrise

by summermanticore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermanticore/pseuds/summermanticore
Summary: When he'd started this, Kurapika's mind had rolled over the consequences of it, of what Kuroro would mean.He had not considered that Kuroro not being a morning person would be such an issue.Or:Kurapika struggles to get out of bed and it is completely Kuroro's fault.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Murmurs for Sunrise

Kurapika doesn't need an alarm clock, his body has long since adjusted to the schedule that he keeps himself to. Even the drowsy darkness of the early morning isn't enough to tug him back to gentle sleep.

His mind is already flittering through the duties of the day, Oito may not be woken until eight but there's always work for him to attend to. The return to Kakin after the succession war had placed Oito in a precarious situation and as the youngest queen, she had the fewest supporters. The palace grounds may be hers and Wobble's but ease wouldn't be found until Kurapika had unearthed the allegiance of every worker and resident of the palace grounds.

Always work to be done but Kurapika could manage that, he would, no matter the obstacles ahead.

This morning, that particular obstacle happens to be the arms tightly wrapped around his stomach and the warm breath on his neck.

Kurapika still isn't exactly sure how Kuroro has been able to slip into the palace grounds so easily and so frequently without arousing suspicion. He would have to figure that out later but for now he needs to make his way out of bed first.

He manages to slip his arm out of the thin sheet covering them and he finds a grip on the bedside table easily enough. His legs try to follow but they only press into Kuroro's leg that he had kicked over Kurapika's hip sometime during the night.

With a small frown, he tries to shimmy upwards towards the headboard, however, Kuroro's arms are tightly woven around his sides with no sign of letting go. He knows Kuroro is strong, that much is obvious, but the controlled grip even in his sleep feels absurd.

Kurapika drops his hand from the bedside table and instead dips under the covers until he can find one of Kuroro's wrists. He tugs at it, expecting it to fall off but instead it remains completely still and immovable no matter how hard Kurapika presses against it.

This is ridiculous.

"Wake up," Kurapika grumbles, twisting his arm to press his palm into Kuroro's forehead to push him off his neck.

He feels the weight of Kuroro's chin disappear from his neck for a moment and the arms around his stomach sag into something more relaxed. He's not entirely sure if Kuroro is awake but he'll take his chance to get out of bed regardless.

The moment he hitches his hips forward to slide out of the bed, Kuroro's arms are back in place, guarding him from getting out of bed.

"Good morning," Kuroro mumbles into his neck, taking the chance to tug Kurapika closer towards him.

"I need to get up."

"No you don't," he tells him, half-mumbling half-kissing up his neck, "it's too early."

Kurapika's hand bats Kuroro away from his neck, he doesn't need him adding to the mess of marks already left there from last night. His suit and shirt covers enough but Kurapika is tempted to start investing into a half-decent concealer.

"Let go," Kurapika says, his other arm tugging at Kuroro's around his waist.

"The sun's not even up yet," he points out as if that meant anything to Kurapika's schedule.

Instead of trying to cozy back into Kurapika's neck, Kuroro tugs him down a bit lower so that he can rest his chin on top of Kurapika's head instead.

"So warm," Kuroro mumbles as if he's about to drift off again, "so small."

Kurapika gives a huff, "I'm almost your height and you're not even tall."

He's not warm either, he runs too cold normally to ever be confused for being sun-soaked warm. However, the tropical air of Kakin has a tendency of filling the air with a sense of warmth. That was what Kuroro was likely confusing him for.

If Kuroro heard him, he doesn't give any reaction. Along his spine, Kurapika can already feel Kuroro's breath beginning to fall into a slow rhythm.

Kurapika gives a kick into the back of Kuroro's ankle, just enough to try to wake him up properly. However, Kuroro doesn't seem to have much of a reaction to that, instead, he shifts his legs to properly still Kurapika's legs between his.

"Time?" Kuroro mumbles the question.

"Five-thirty," he answers, he doesn't need to check the time himself to be sure.

Kuroro gives a hum that Kurapika feels from his head to his toes. "That's what I thought," Kuroro decides drowsily, "too early."

"I have to get up," he argues.

"No you don't."

Kurapika leans his head forward, trying to squeeze some semblance of himself out and away but Kuroro only slides his chin forward, keeping Kurapika tucked underneath him. Like this, he felt more like a teddy bear than a person.

Fine. If Kuroro wants to indulge himself then Kurapika will make him think he can.

He waits silently for another minute or two, allowing Kuroro to feel comfortable behind him. He waits until his breath slows and then rests his hand over the one around his waist, not to pull away, but instead to gently rub his thumb along his knuckles.

He can't move his hips much but he leans back into Kuroro's hold, grinding his hips back into him as much as he can. By his ear, he hears a pleased hum and a soft kiss on his head soon follows.

The arm around his stomach drifts down slightly, loosening as it does. However, Kurapika doesn't move yet, he uses the small space he's given to grind back further and slower, pushing Kuroro to move.

Kuroro's hand skims along his stomach before thumbing at the waistband of the thin pants Kurapika wore to bed. The other hand around his waist lowers, giving Kuroro more room to map his hands but he's only given Kurapika the chance he's planned for.

Kurapika's arms snap out to the side of the bed, tugging himself forward to roll off the side of the bed.

He feels the free fall and barely registers that the tiled floors will be cold before he feels himself collide with a solid feeling-

A feeling which isn't the cold tiles of the floor at all.

Instead, he can feel the warmth of the mattress beneath him again and Kuroro's arms wrap around him once more, tugging him away from the edge.

He blinks, trying to register what exactly just happened when his eyes flick upwards to spot Bandit's Secret opened on top of his pillow. Kuroro's hand is lazily drifting over the words on the page and Kurapika doesn't need to read them to understand it's some kind of teleportation ability.

All to keep him in bed.

When he'd started this, Kurapika's mind had rolled over the consequences of it, of what Kuroro would mean.

He had not considered that Kuroro not being a morning person would be such an issue.

"I have work," Kurapika grumbles into the pillow.

"Quit your job," Kuroro tells him as if it's the natural solution.

Kurapika took the opportunity to pinch the thigh wrapped around him, "I'm not quitting my job because you're not a morning person."

"You barely had any sleep," he reminds him. It isn't a kind reminder, not with the smile pressed into his hair.

"And whose fault is that?" Kurapika asks with a click of his tongue.

"Yours if I can recall correctly."

He rolls his eyes once more but there's no rebuttal on his lips. Kuroro might have been the first one to initiate…Whatever this was but the times after that Kurapika could only blame on himself.

Instead of dwelling on that, Kurapika points out, "I need to shower."

"Skip it," Kuroro says, "use the time to sleep instead."

"No."

Missing a shower after last night is completely out of the question but he doesn't remind Kuroro of that, doesn't need any more teasing and testing this morning.

"Of course you couldn't," Kuroro hums, "such a precarious position that you can't afford rumours can you? Late mornings are one thing, can you imagine how my name would fan the flames?"

"So you agree that I can't sleep in," he says blandly, not indulging Kuroro anymore, "then let me up."

Kuroro's fingers strum against his sides while he considers, "on the other hand-"

"No, no," Kurapika interrupts, "use a pillow to cling and snore and hump on but I'm getting up."

"Five more minutes Kurapika," another mumble into neck, the sort that is almost convincing enough to make him want to stay here.

He chews the inside of his cheek for a moment before saying, "I don't have five minutes."

"Yes you do and I'll even make you coffee."

As if that was some kind of bargaining chip. Kuroro had cooked for him once or twice in the past, surprisingly complex meals for someone who had grown up in desert where plants and animals were as uncommon as water. His coffee on the other hand, was a different story.

"What you make can't be qualified as 'coffee'," Kurapika says without any real bite.

"I won't add sugar this time," Kuroro says, "or milk, or anything else that would make it tolerable."

Kurapika should really make himself get up. He knows that he's already behind schedule, that he'll have to rush some of his morning preparations, even a few minutes late could cost Oito her life. He can't afford to dally, he's never given himself that luxury and perhaps he never will. Perhaps he's already taken too much time for that to be possible.

And yet, the arms wrapped his waist and the whisper of rest are too sweet a trap this morning.

"Five minutes," Kurapika reminds him. "Wake me up in five minutes"

"I will," Kuroro agrees easily enough.

Kurapika doesn't need his dowsing chain to know that Kuroro is lying, although, he can't quite bring himself to mind as he settles back into the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super small but I got the idea and just had to write something about it to get it out of my head so I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
